


2020六一

by Nemooooo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemooooo/pseuds/Nemooooo
Summary: 2020六一 第二篇
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 6





	2020六一

你清楚记得reese放下电话之后，摇了摇头，眼神里夹杂着难以言喻的苍白，正像她的生命。  
你才刚刚摆脱了那该死的模拟，该死的撒玛利亚人，该死的芯片，该死的幻境。但这一刻你却有些后悔，或者说，有些期许，如果这还是模拟，你勉强可以原谅自己，即使如此，这也是你唯一一次失去她的模拟。你不知道要怎样形容自己的心理活动，你并没有那种悲痛欲绝的感受，你也没有像言情小说的女主角一样觉得鼻子酸涩眼眶湿润，你只是觉得眼皮有些沉重，阳光有些刺眼，大脑有些心不在焉，总之世界都变得有些混沌和茫然。当看着那个小小的墓碑的时候。你不知道怎样评价自己，或许是薄情，或许是寡义，总而言之你觉得自己是个混蛋，你辜负了她，她开车带着finch逃走，为她敬爱的人工智能之父挡了一枪，被一群陌生人送到一个陌生的医院，在手术台上孤独的死去，变成一具冰冷的尸体，或许在医院的路上，她就已经离开这个世界。你不敢想，她一个人承受了太多，惨淡的童年，离去的挚友，一只接着一只的镇定剂和兴奋剂，带着鲜血的镫骨，太不公平。  
你甚至不能为了她大哭一场以表示自己的悲拗，你就是做不到，但是有很多个瞬间你觉得自己成了个唯心主义者，目睹着上帝在往地球表面上注水，咸腥，苦涩的海水爬上你的脚背，淹没你的双腿，将你彻底吞没，你会游泳，却自愿沉沦于刺骨寒冷的苦痛，你甚至都像是清晰感觉到自己的溺水，不住的咳嗽，每咳一次都吸进更多的海水，身体从内而外变得很冷，很无力，很僵硬，一瞬间你又开始想起那个人，在她生命的最后一刻，血液不断的流出身体的感觉是否也像你幻觉里的溺水一样令人无措。世界终于被她的死按下了静音，你终于听见了自己的声音，海水撞击着耳膜，你不得不吞咽着疯狂涌入体内的越来越多液体，苦涩，带着腥气，你甚至说不清那到底是血液还是海水。这一刻你觉得gen对你的判断不能更加正确，你并不是没有感情，只是被世界嘈杂的噪声掩盖了，你知道自己幻象里的从不是什么海水，而是你频率异于常人的悲痛。  
你爱她，你终于，终于，开始这样想，不是说之前你不爱，而是你从未考虑过“爱”。只是她已经不在了。  
你不知道为什么机器能设计reese假死，却救不了root。天启之后你再也不想接触那该死的人工智能，所以你觉得在去掺和任何一个和tm有关的事，事实上，她也不再需要你，她有了各种各样的执行人，遍布地球的各个角落。  
你没什么事做，每天都在那间安全屋，大战之前这间公寓就已经退掉了。  
“如果这事儿结束了，咱们可以考虑再租回来”你记得她这样说，所以照做了，尽管她再也不能看见。  
你不知道为什么待在家里事情还是如此的不顺，那该死的老式挂钟似乎是坏了，声音时常跳脱着，不太规律。  
你喜欢维修机械，就像维修手枪，或者维修一个人。但你现在没心情，所以你把这倒霉的挂钟的问题归咎于她的离去，就像你把她的离去归咎于自己的无能一样，他们完全不相关。  
看着地上粉碎的玻璃碴和木头头碴，你知道它再也不会发出声音了。  
你把家里所有的电子设备都砸了，你怀疑自己的幻觉已经发展到更严重的等级，你去分不了你自己听到的是真实的声音还是幻听。总而言之，你总是觉得家里的电子设备都在不规则的发出声音，各种各样的噪音，打扰你在记忆里完整的重塑那个棕发女人的任何细节，她中枪后额头的渗出冷汗，她换不好辅料笨手笨脚的动作，她偷偷喂给bear食物的神情。你想起小兔子拖鞋，想起贝贝熊先生，你想让自己不再想，但你不能做到。  
你又去了公园，去到那个转盘附近，深夜，夜幕降临，掩藏了多少无能为力的承受，埋葬了多少不为人知的疼痛。  
就是在这里，你一次又一次的杀死自己，当着她的面。你不忍伤害她，在模拟里，你用自杀保护她，现实里你却没能做到这一点。你又摸了摸耳后的皮肤，很平整，没有芯片。可你又陷入了那令人窒息的幻觉，溺水。你丝毫不想挣扎，及时那真的很痛苦。  
“i deserve”  
你这样想，坦然的感受着幻觉中海水一下一下撞击着耳膜的声响。持续了很久，你的呼吸愈发急促，心跳也愈发混乱，你不知道为什么她的死为你带来这样异样的精神感受，你从未感觉到世界这样安静着，却又吵闹，你甚至觉得你可能会死去，因为你的心脏跳动已经不再具有规律。  
你不在意生死，如果没有她。所以静静的聆听着幻觉中海水撞击耳膜的声音。  
你听到了些什么，幻听海水撞击的声音，带着规律，你太沉溺于失去她的思念，和对自己无能的愧疚，直到今日才注意。  
..-. --- ..- .-. -....- .- .-.. .- .-. -- -....- ..-. .. .-. .  
“FOUR ALARM FIRE”


End file.
